


Sunset Witness

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Chases, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, F/M, Fan/Celebrity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hux has mad respect for Rey, Light Angst, Military Backstory, Oral Sex, Running Away, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of 9/11, might have borrowed a lot from irl, plutt is an off screen jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: For six months, A-list actor Ben Solo has been watching Rey run away from him.  For two months, he's been trying to get her attention only to have her run away.  Today, he's going to catch her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	Sunset Witness

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about when I told my friend that if I ever saw Adam Driver I would literally run away, so now Rey runs away. I did borrow a lot from Adam Driver's professional background just for some filler back story. 
> 
> TW/CW: The brief mentions of 9/11 are just that. Just that he enlists because he's upset, basically. A mention of the towers falling.
> 
> There's a little that might been a suspension of disbelief just 'cause I don't know how stuff works in the military.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent beta.

Ben didn’t pay any attention to the camera flashes or the screams as he exits the building. He did pay attention to the crowd lined up against the barricade. She would be there. She was always pressing herself right up against the metal. He made sure that it was a sweeping glance. He already tried too many times to catch her eye and he had to admit defeat the last time he tried it. That had been two months ago. 

She didn't come to everything he did, but she was there for most of them. This didn't look to be one of those times, but he slipped on the dark sunglasses to hide his eyes anyway so he could continue searching the mob of people for her. He always looked for her now. That had started six months ago. 

This is what his life had come to. Every event ended with him searching a crowd for hazel eyes and freckled cheeks. If anyone knew how he pinned after a girl twenty years later, even as the apparently most eligible bachelor, he'd be a laughing stock. Well he _wasn't_ an eligible bachelor, was he? (Read: pinning for the same girl for twenty years.)

Ben started to shake his head when a flash of familiarity appeared in the corner of his eyes. He told himself not to turn his head. Sunglasses or no, if he turned his head toward her it would be obvious he was looking at her. He started falling into his old habit of not looking into anyone's face, making certain that his face was always angled at a hand or a photo he signed. 

He vibrated inside as he slowly made his way down the line to her. Just a few more fans... 

...there. This was her hand. He was touching her hand. The first time in twenty years. He couldn't help but brush his thumb over the back of her tiny hand and he couldn't tell if it was his hand or hers that shook. He looked up slowly, swallowing as his free hand lifted his sunglasses off his nose and he blinked a moment dazzled by the sunlight. Then the world resolved itself into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

This was the closest he'd gotten to her since they'd started this game of fan and celebrity. She'd always realized he had noticed her and ran away before he was near enough to do anything about it. Now he stared into her wide eyes, the sunlight reflecting off the green and gold flecks. Her pink lips were parted and he nearly leaned in to kiss her regardless of witnesses, even shifted to get closer. 

"Rey."

Panic filled her eyes and she wrenched her hand out of his grasp. She was running. Ben was ready though. Spent the last two months preparing for this eventuality. He started wearing running shoes everywhere he went, turned half his workouts into endurance sprints to the dismay of his trainer. She wasn't getting away this time. 

She was just to the edge of the crowd when he jumped into action. He took a step back and launched himself over the barrier. He sprinted hard by people scattering, and used his size to barrel through when the crowd closed in on him. She was only a hundred yards from him when he escaped and broke into the ground-eating stride his longer legs managed to tear after her. 

He kept a close eye on her retreating form, not even bothering to look back when the sunglasses fell off his head. He blasted past people already looking askance down the sidewalk after her and managed to dodge a few burly guys that hesitantly took it into their heads to try and save her. Did it look bad to see a large man running headlong after a petite woman who was clearly hell bent on escaping him? Yeah. Yeah it did. Did it matter right now as she dashed right down a side street. Absolutely not. 

The turn she made turned out to be through an alley that must come out to the next street up. Fuck, he hoped he didn't lose her because he would have no idea where he was. She took abrupt left right in the middle of the alley though and what the fuck even was that? Ben got to the spot it looked like...a second alley? In an alley? He didn't have time to think much past 'weird' before he saw her shoot right back toward the other street again. Ben booked it to the end of the alley he was already in and turned the corner just in time to see her also turn the corner. 

Ben grinned to himself and took off again. She'd lost valuable time trying to lose him on a side trail. He was within fifty yards of her now. He was feeling cocky and shouldn't have. She started to pass a building and then slid to a stop and made a full reverse to run to a door. Twenty yards. 

The door was closed when he got to it and yanked. It didn't budge. He pulled again. Fuck. Shit. He rattled the door a little and looked through the window. Rey was bent over, her whole body heaving. _She_ was not in running shape. She hadn't seen him, yet, he didn't think and he reached out to the side to press a button at random.

"Hello?"

"Sorry,I locked myself out," He said, praying he wouldn't need to make a better excuse. 

The door buzzed. Rey's head snapped up and the panic redoubled in her eyes. Ben had his hand on the inner door before she gathered herself and dashed up the stairs. She was only one landing up when he hit the stairs and took them three at a time. On the fifth landing she pulled the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and she ran through. He was through it before it closed. 

There she was, halfway down the hall, fumbling with keys. He was two doors away when she got the door open and flew through. He got his foot between the edge of the door and the frame just as she tried to slam it shut.

Okay, in this one instance, the running shoes were a bad idea. There was very little protection for his foot and he gasped before he got a shoulder against the door to keep her from slamming it again. 

"Rey? Please stop," he said. "That actually hurts a lot."

"Then move your big Sasquatch foot!" 

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Other than the slight hysteria and the loosening of her clipped accent, she sounded the same. Even her cute little frustrated grunts and groans as she continued to shove at the door were the same. 

"Sweetheart, I'm twice your size. You're not going to win this one."

There was one last, long shove. 

"I just want to talk."

The push went just a little bit longer until she yelled "fine!" and the pressure released. 

The door opened into a cute little loft apartment. It looked like it was done up in every color known to man, and maybe some that were unknown. Not one piece of furniture matched but it all looked worn and cozy. There were plants _everywhere._ Hanging from planters held up in macrame. Little artistic shelves with oddly shaped concrete planters. Even little succulents in painted little shapes used as refrigerator magnets. 

"Well, are you coming in or not?" 

Ben's eyes swept back to her as she stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips. Ben smiled sheepishly and ducked his head automatically as he came through the door before he closed it behind him. When he looked at her, her hand shot at the sofa and he made his way toward it before sitting down. It was surprisingly comfortable. Especially for him. Most sofas were too soft and low for him, so he always sank so far down that his ass was half again lower than his knees and getting back up was a nightmare. 

This sofa was tall, hitting the back of his knees perfectly. He glanced at her speculatively. This sofa was much too tall for her. Point of fact, her toes barely touched the ground as she sat in the mismatched arm chair. Why would she get furniture too tall for her? 

"You wanted to talk. So talk," she said quietly. 

Ben pinched his lips together for a moment before he replied. "So...it's been a while. How are you?" 

Rey blinked at him, for a moment stood with surprise. "Over two decades of no contact and you want to start with small talk?" she asked. 

"Actually, if we're going to base it on how long you've been a fan, it's a few of years under."

"Two years," she corrected. "This second movie is the only one I've seen in theaters."

Ben smirked. "So, you admit you're a fan."

Rey rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Ben. Or am I supposed to call you Kylo Ren?" 

"Ben's fine." He felt heat bloom across his nose and cheeks so he looked down for a moment at his loosely clasped hands. "Everyone who knew me before I started acting calls me Ben."

"Did I know you?" she asked a little harshly. "I thought I had."

"I wrote to you," he blurted out. "Every week. Sometimes several times a week."

Rey's jaw fell a little, her rose lips parting. "I’m not sure what I expected you to say, but I feel like that's a little out of left field."

Ben nodded, licking his lips as he looked down again. "Thought it best to just get the ball rolling."

"Says the man who's opening was 'how are you?'" 

Ben couldn't find a reply for that. He was stalled again. Rey sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" 

He opened his mouth to decline as she passed before she said "I know it's not coffee. But I only drink leaf water these days, so it's suffer or water."

"Waters fine."

" _Tap_ water."

"That'll do."

"I don't have ice either. 

Wow she was laying hit after hit. "I'll manage."

Rey hmmed and strode off into the kitchen. The silence was excruciating. Well it wasn't silent. She was puttering all over her tiny kitchen, but with neither of them was talking and the nervous energy was ramping up and filling the small space of her apartment. He couldn’t make himself break the stand off. He’d thrown a live grenade and was waiting for the countdown.

Eventually—finally—she returned, a glass of room temperature water. As noted. Ben twisted his lips a little, but accepted the glass. She reached toward what appeared to be a flower pot with a simplistic ceramic prickly pear cactus in it, but when she took one of the paddles off, it turned out to be literally the cutest coaster set he’d ever seen in his life. Fuck this was just...so her. She hadn’t changed at all. Just got...better at it.

He set the glass down as she passed him and sat on the armchair again, this time curling a leg under her as she sat. “How is it you wrote me so many letters and I never got them?”

Ben sat back. “Because Plutt did.”

Rey furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. “How do you know about him? I never let you near him.”

He took a deep breath. “I knew about Plutt before I left. I went to your place late that night to tell you I had enlisted and he was there. And obviously, didn’t let me see you.”

Rey looked like she was having a hard time swallowing and her face had gone pale. “You weren’t supposed to come over to my house.”

Ben nodded. “I know.” He looked down at the glass on the table and picked at a thread in his jeans he hadn’t noticed before. “Maybe I should start from the beginning?”

Rey nodded, a look of panic returning to her face, but he thought it was just subject matter. This was going to be a very difficult discussion. He’d rehearsed it so many times over the last two decades, and doubly so since he’d started seeing her at fan events. So he pursed his lips and started.

“So, when 9/11 happened, I was...upset. Angry. I wanted to do something. Anything. I _needed_ to do something. So I enlisted that afternoon. I had planned on telling you, because unfortunately, the next transport was going out the next day. So, I knew about where you lived. I’d watched you go often enough, and even followed a few times just to make sure you had gotten home.”

“That’s rude, considering I had asked you not to.”

Ben pinched his lips together and raised a hand off his knee. “What can I say. I was eighteen. Boundaries weren’t a thing I understood at the time. But, the point is, I knew I had to tell you and you didn’t have a phone for me to call, so I went to where you lived.”

“And you met Plutt.” It wasn’t a question.

“Unfortunately. He...implied a lot of really inappropriate things about us, _said_ some outright inappropriate things about you. I almost ripped his dick off for some of the things he said about you. But—” he waved his hand when she looked like she wanted to put a word in. “Again the point is, he wouldn’t let me see you. I tried to explain to him, but he wouldn’t hear of it and he threatened to toss a fucking cinder block at my head...so I left. Couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

Rey nodded. “That’s why he used the cinder block. For the record, he never touched me. If you were wondering. Never laid a hand on me. He wouldn’t be getting a monthly state check anymore if anything happened to me, so he never did anything to hurt me. Just...you had that look on your face. I wanted to reassure you.”

“What look?”

Rey sighed. “The look everyone gets when they find out about how I grew up and about Plutt in particular. The, ‘OMG am I going to need to comfort a traumatized woman in a minute?’ look. No need. I was fine.”

Ben raised a brow. “He may not have touched you, but you weren’t ‘fine.’”

Rey shrugged and gestured at him in a ‘go on’ kind of way, averting her eyes from his. Ben let it go. “Anyway, I made sure to memorize your address on the way out. I would have tried to see you again, but the bus was leaving sun-up, so there wasn’t anyway for me to tell you what was going on. So I wrote you the first letter on the bus on the way to basic.

“It didn’t say much. Just an apology for not being able to talk to you before I left, let you know where I was going to be for basic, and to tell you I loved you.”

There was a long length of silence as she absorbed that, and in the meantime, her kettle went off. She stood slowly, holding up a finger in the universal sign of _hold on to that thought_. She puttered around more, though she took a little longer than before, and there was a lot of tinkling and clattering before she finally came back to her seat. This time she gave up all pretense and folded her legs into the chair with her and sat forward, holding her mug in her hands. Then she nodded. Okay, she was going to ignore the ‘I love you’ thing. Cool.

“So basic was thirteen weeks, so I wasn’t able to get back home until almost Christmas. I tried to go to where you lived, but of course by that point, you weren’t there. Plutt was. Actually did toss the cinder block at me this time, which luckily, basic had taught me how to move so I was able to avoid it. But worse, he threw all my letters to you at me. All but one, unopened.”

“Just one? That’s weird. He basically opened all my mail.”

Ben tilted his head. “Military return address might have given him pause.”

“Then which one did he open.”

Ben dropped his eyes, again going back to the string in the seam of his jeans. “The one with your engagement ring in it.”

He expected the choking sound and he looked up just enough to see if she was going to need help, but she managed to swallow her mouthful of tea before she started coughing, setting the mug down on her own prickly pear paddle.

“I’m sorry,” she choked, sucking in air for a moment. "My _what?!"_

Ben sighed. "The first leave I got, I bought you a ring and sent it to you, asking you to marry me when I was able to get housing. Then we could be together no matter where I got stationed."

Rey stared at him. "I...I never knew, I never got the letters..."

Ben nodded. "I know. I admit I was pretty sore when you didn't respond to any of my letters. Especially the ring. But when Plutt threw the letters at me, I realized you'd never gotten them. So I snatched them all up before he could throw another cinder block at me and got out of there. Went looking for you."

There was a softer look on her face now, one mixed with surprise and a little sadness. "I graduated early and took off for school by Christmas..."

Ben nodded again. “Near as I can tell I missed you by a few days because I stopped to visit my parents, and I was taking a greyhound back. I didn't have a car, yet."

Ben took a deep breath and thought about taking a drink of water, but remembered it was tap and there was no ice. So. Gross. He was such a water snob now. 

"So what happened next?" she asked, taking up her mug and sitting back in her seat again.

Ben shrugged. "I started looking for you. It was still early 2000's so cell phones weren't common, no real social media presence. I tried to find Finn when I couldn't find you, but I figured he'd have gone with you rather than let you leave alone."

Rey nodded. "I graduated early like I had planned, and Finn came with me when I moved out of state. We were flatmates for a while, but eventually he got married."

Ben smiled. "That's nice. I'm glad he found someone." And then a horrible thought struck him. "Did...you...find someone?" 

Rey met his eyes for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I didn't."

Ben let out a breath. "Okay. Good." He glanced at her again. "Wouldn't want to butt in where I'm not welcome."

Rey tilted her head and the corner of her mouth twitched just a little. "You're welcome."

Ben couldn't help the grin that blossomed over his lips, but it was dashed away as he watched her face fall. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Are you...have you found someone."

Ben moved off the couch and knelt down in front of her, taking the mug from her hands and setting it aside before he took her hands in his. "Rey, Sweetheart. I found someone a long time ago. I fell in love with her on September 10th, 2001."

Her eyes were glassy as she watched him and he continued. "I asked her to marry me on October 12th, 2001. I didn't stop searching for her until December 18th, 2015 because I'd used up all of my search options and hoped she would reach out to me. I didn't see her again until January 25, 2020. And today I chased her down half the city until I made her let me in her apartment to explain myself."

Slow tears rolled down her cheeks and Ben reached up to brush them away. Rey ducked her head. " Ben, I...so much time has passed. I mean you're not in the military anymore..."

Ben sat back on his heels, still holding her hands. He nodded and decided to continue telling her what he did in their time apart. "There was an accident I was in just before I was about to deploy overseas. It was nothing _too_ serious," he assured her when her face snapped up and her hands tightened on his. "But I did end up with a medical discharge. And I was devastated.

"To that point, the military was my life. I'd found so much there. So when I was discharged, and I didn't have...anything, I was...uh angry is a bit of an understatement. I didn't look for you very hard then because I didn't like who I was. I didn't _know_ who I was without the military."

His knees were getting uncomfortable and his sternum was starting to ache from holding his arms out so he shifted so he sat cross-legged on the floor and rested his forearms on the edge of the armchair, never once letting go of her hands. 

"I couldn't figure out what to do with my life, but one of my buddies knew I had loved acting when I was younger, even did a few community plays. So he suggested I go to school for acting. Somehow I made it into Julliard."

He stopped at that point because there wasn't really anything else to say, but Rey seemed to think otherwise. "And after that, you started a charity."

"Ah...yes. I did."

"I watched your TED Talk."

Ben felt a peculiar tightening over his nose and cheeks and averted his eyes. "Uh, thanks."

He heard her snicker but he refused to look at her until he stopped blushing. "So, it's true. You really hate seeing yourself work?" 

Ben let go one one of her hands long enough to drag his thumb nail over his brow awkwardly. "Yeah. It's true."

He risked a glance up at her, only to find that she wasn't smiling, in fact she was looking sad again.

"Rey? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" 

Rey took his hand between both of hers and laced and unlaced her fingers with his over and over again. "I was so angry at you," she whispered. 

"Sweetheart, I know. I'm so—" 

Rey shook her head and patted his hand. "Just let me get this out," she murmured. "I was so angry with you, because you didn't wait so I could go with you. I knew what you were going to do as soon as I saw the towers fall. I'd just thought you'd wait a few months for me to graduate. But you were gone when I went to your house.

"I was so angry, and I waited for your first letter so I knew where to mail my scathing letter to you. But after a month, nothing came. I wanted to go to your parents to ask them where you were so I could send you a letter anyway, but then thought, if you wanted me to know, you would have written me. So I didn't."

She sniffed a little, but kept her eyes on their hands while she continued to speak. "By the time I graduated, I knew you didn't care about me, so I moved on."

Ben opened his mouth to speak again, but she squeezed his hand and he subsided. "Or pretended to move on. At least for Finn's sake. He met Poe almost on day one of college and they were instantly in love. And I was bitter, so Finn hid it so I wouldn't see. He hid it a little too well, and it caused some problems between them. They almost broke up. When I pulled my head out of my ass I realized that the problem was me. So, I went out on a couple dates and was 'all better.'

“They _finally_ moved in together about ten years ago. I’ve mostly been on my own since.

"When you got the role in Galaxy Wars...I didn't even know you were acting before then, though since then I've basically scoured your IMDB page. “ Ben groaned. “Anyway, at the time, I didn’t go see it. I refused to. Why would I want to go see a movie that a guy I used to like but ran out on me was staring in?”

Ben ran his free hand over his face, “Sweetheart—”

She put up a hand. “Stop interrupting.”

He put up his hand in a surrender gesture. “Got it, got it, no interrupting.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but there was a slight curve to her lips. “Anyway, so I didn’t plan to see it. And I didn’t plan to see the second one. But, then Finn made me watch the trailer. I just...” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what I expected from you. I should have expected that you would be amazing. I really should have, but I wasn’t prepared for just how damn good you were. The intensity you brought to the role. The vulnerability. I just...had to see it. Finn made sure I watched the first one. And even more so than the trailer, I was blown away, and by the time the second one was released in theaters, I was first in line for the midnight showing.”

She took a few moments here, taking long, deep, measured breaths. She was still playing with his hand and he couldn’t say that it bothered him. At least she was touching him instead of holding herself away from him. He wanted to say something, to prompt her to continue, or to say something to make her look at him, but she’d said no interrupting, and he was going to listen.

“After the second one, I was a die hard fan. It was easier than I expected to just pretend that you were some other actor, not someone I knew a long time ago. I became pretty relevant in the fandom.” A blush stained her nose and cheeks, making her freckles stand out. “I wrote fanfiction.”

Ben raised a brow. 

“Not one word about it either.”

Again, Ben gave the surrender gesture. 

“So, when this third movie was announced, and the marketing started on it, I just..had to start going to these events. Showing up where the rest of the fans gathered to see you. The first time was really hard. I don’t think you saw me that time. I pretty much ran away the moment I looked at you. It took a few times before I was able to stay long enough to try and get some sort of autograph, or even just a handshake.

“But then you noticed me. I thought you wouldn’t remember me. I mean, you hadn’t contacted me in twenty years, surely you didn’t remember me. But then you looked at me just like you did when we were younger. Maybe a little shocked, but the look you gave me after it wore off...it hadn’t changed. So I ran away. I couldn’t make myself stop going to the events though. Even though I knew I was going to run away.”

Rey smirked and looked up at him, finally, her eyes glassing, but smiling nonetheless. “I honestly didn’t expect you to run after me.”

She paused significantly here, and Ben took that as a cue that he could speak again. “I didn’t think you were ever going to just talk to me without some drastic measures,” he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

She inhaled a little sharply, but continued the watery smile. “Chasing me down through half the city is pretty drastic, yeah.”

But then the smile faded, and the tears fell slowly. “Ben...we lost so much time...”

Ben was back on his knees in a heartbeat, throwing his arms around her, holding her tiny form to his chest. “That doesn’t matter, sweetheart. It doesn’t matter. We have time _now_. God knows I want to take that time.”

She was shaking her head against his chest. “We’re not the same people as we were then.”

Ben chuckled. “Thank fuck for that. I’m pretty sure you would have killed me when I was discharged.”

Her laugh was somewhere between a choke and a sob. “Ben...I don’t know what to do. There’s just...too much here. I...I still...”

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her away a little. “Rey, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. What I wrote in that first letter is still true.”

Rey pinched her lips together, closing her eyes as new tears sprang forth. “God I wish I could have read it.”

“I still have it. At home. I have all the letters still.”

She blinked back the tears, her eyes wide with surprise. “Really?”

Ben nodded. “Of course. I don’t have the ring. I think Plutt took it.”

Rey shook her head. “Don’t talk about him. Just...” She looked into his eyes and her hands moved around his middle as she said, “Just kiss me.”

Ben didn’t hesitate. She swooped in, gliding his lips over hers. They were warm and soft, yielding to the pressure of his kiss, to the slide of his tongue along the seam of them. She parted her lips and Ben moved inside, sliding his tongue around hers. It was just like their first kiss. Of course it was like their first kiss. This was only their second kiss. But somehow Ben knew that he’d never kissed another woman like this before. He’d tried. He’d tried to move on when he was still angry with her, and then again when she hadn’t reached out to him as he’d hoped. He’d tried to find someone else. But none of them were her. And now he knew, no one was ever going to be able to take her place.

They parted sometime later, Ben wasn't sure how long they kissed, but he knew his knees ached and her nails had dug into his back. He felt the mild ache from leaning toward her in an awkward position for too long, but he didn’t care. She’d just let him kiss her, and it had been the world.

“Ben,” she said softly, lightly brushing her lips against his. “Take me to bed.”

Ben was on his feet before the thought was completed. She put her arms out to him and he hauled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her mouth was attacked to his neck the moment he had her secure and he groaned, wishing he could do the same. But he had to navigate the damn stairs to her loft bedroom, which he did, and in a moment, they were both stretched out on her queen sized bed. Ben was kicking off his shoes when their mouths met again, and Rey's limber little body lifted a leg until she could reach first one shoe, then the other, both being tossed away before her hands were sliding under her shirt.

She giggled a little into the kiss and Ben pulled away. 'What is it?" he asked.

She was pulling his shirt off before she answered. "We call you 'Swolo' in the fandom," she murmured as her hands moved over his chest and shoulder and down to his abdomen. Ben felt himself blush all the way to his ears and he tried to bury his face in her neck, but she pushed him back up.

"No, I want to enjoy this...ever since the scene. Her hands smoothed over every plane of his body she could reach. "I've thought about that scene a lot for the last couple of years..." she tilted her head up and kissed his collar bone. "At night when I'm in bed." She kissed the hollow of his throat, forcing him to tilt his head back a little to accommodate her. "When I'm alone and desperate for a release..."

"Fuck," he breathed as she titled her head to the side so she could tip her chin up and lick at his Adam's apple. "You touched yourself thanking of me?" his whole body went rigid for a moment thinking about it. 

"Mhmm. Now I'm laying here, under you, pinned down to my own bed by you and all I can think is right now, all of this is mine." Her hands roved over him again, moving a little fasted, a little shaky, a little bit desperate. "Ben," she whispered, her legs falling out wider around him. "I need you." 

Ben covered her mouth with his, propping himself on one elbow and tugging at her shirt, pulling it from its tuck into her jeans. Once free, he broke the kiss only long enough to pull it over her head. Once the shirt was gone, he let his hand slide over her soft sun-kissed skin, sliding up over her lacy pink bra. His hand covered her breast and she whined a little in his mouth. He let his thumb travel sideways, toward her sternum and, yes thank God, it was a front closure.

He pulled away from the temptation of her lips and pooped the clasp of her bra to gravitate to another temptation. She'd whined away when he broke the kiss, chasing after his mouth with hers, but as she looked down at him and he looked up at her, her eyes widened and he could almost feel her vibrate as one finger slid into the barely covering cup of her bra and pushed it aside to reveal her soft, supple breast. The nipple was already pebbled and his mouth watered to taste it as he kissed his way to it. 

He could feel the way her chest heaved as he swirled his tongue around the hardened peak, laving at it, and Rey arched her back a little, whispering his name. She had one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other came down so her fingers carded through his hair, her nails very gently dragging against his scalp. It made him shiver and sucked her nipple into his mouth, moaning softly around it in appreciation. 

As he moved his mouth to the other side, pushing the lacy material away with his nose, he moved a hand down between their bodies, sliding down her belly that quivered as his caress passed until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He popped the button and slid down the zipper before sliding his hand under the denim. He groaned when his fingers slid over the lacy material of her panties (matching set? Hot) and felt just how soaked she was. 

"Fuck, Rey," he whispered, releasing her nipple and scraping his teeth on the underside of her breast. "Fuck, you're so wet." He pushed the edge of her panties aside and dipped a finger between her folds, moving it back and forth between her entrance and her clit. "Are you wet for me, baby?" 

Rey shivered and groaned and when he looked up at her she was nodding vigorously. She had both hands in his hair now. He waited for her to stop and look him in the eyes before he said, "I'm going to play with your clit until you come." Without breaking eye contact her tucked his chin to kiss the side of her breast and his finger swirled around her clit once. "I'm not even going to take the rest of your clothes off because I want you to remember that I made you come in them every time you put them on."

Rey was nodding again, parting her legs just enough to create a pocket of room for him to work in. Ben put his mouth back on nipple, sucking ans grazing his teeth and sliding his tongue around it. Rey's breath started coming out in a panting whimper and she all but squeaked when he pressed his middle finger flat into her clit and started with slow circles. Ben wished they had some sort of bond so he could talk to her while his mouth was occupied with tasting her, say all the dirty things that were in his mind. 

Instead he lifted his mouth to say them aloud. "Do you know how fucking perfect your tits are? I love them." He sped up the circling of his finger, letting up on the pressure just a little as his mouth moved back over to the other breast.

"Th-they're small," she said as she tugged on his hair. "They're too little..."

Ben had just enough room in her jeans to curl up his hand a little and grind the heel of his palm into her clit. She nearly came off the bed with a moan and her eyes stared into his as he let her nipple slip out of his mouth with a pop. "They're fucking perfect."

"Okay."

Ben grinned at her and with this hand positioned as it was now, slid a finger inside of her. He whispered, "good girl," as he watched her tilt her head back and arch up against his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss against her nipple as he slowly fuck her with his finger, adding a second when he thought she could handle it and all the while, grinding the heel of his hand into her clit. 

Rey started writhing against him, so much so that he had to sit up to hold her hips down with his other hand. He was a little bereft that he couldn’t put his mouth on her anymore, but watching her tits bounce and sway with her aborted hips thrusts was a nice consolation. “Ben!” she cried, grabbing onto his nearest forearm with both hands. “More! Just a little more...I’m so close...”

Ben obliged by bending his fingers at the knuckle and searching for the place where the texture was just a little different. He knew he found it when she jacked up a little and her nails bit into the skin. Just a few rubs at the place opposite of his palm and she seized up, her body trying to curl up around his hand and she let out a low keen, chanting his name like a mantra between panting breaths. He held his pressure against both places, waiting for her to ride the wave out, watching her as her face ran through a gambit of expression, each other full of ecstasy that gave him a thrill to know he’d done that to her.

When her body went boneless and she flopped back on the bed, Ben slid his fingers out of her and his hand out of her jeans. Watching her, watching as her eyes turned toward him a little dazed, he brought his fingers to his lips and let his tongue slide around them. He meant it to be teasing, but then she tasted so good, so sweet that his eyelids slid shut and he licked every bit of her off him. When he opened his eyes again, she was staring at him, her expression hungry and before he quite knew what was happening, she had him on his back and she was straddling him. She didn’t bother to take her jeans off, just sat on him with the fly hanging wide open and the pale pink lace panties showing hints of her skin. Absolutely a matching set.

She crawled down his body until she slid off the bed to her knees and her hands went for his belt. He reached a hand out to stop hers. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to...”

She smirked at him. “Well that’s just rude. Tell me I don’t have to do something I desperately need to.” She unthreaded his belt from the loop and let it dangle on either side of his hips before reaching for the button. “I’ll have you know, Ben Solo, that I absolutely _have_ to do this, I might very well die of need to taste you.”

Ben groaned softly, his hand falling away from her wrist as she popped the button and dropped the zipper so fast that he was surprised to find she’d already pulled his jeans and boxer briefs completely off him. She didn’t wait a moment longer than she had to, putting her mouth on him the instant her hands were free and could hold him in place. Fuck, she hadn’t been kidding. Thank God she didn’t decide to tease him because with the way her mouth felt, he wasn’t sure he’d live through the experience of her teasing.

By the time he was hitting the back of her mouth, he was moaning and writhing as much as she had been and she was starting to hum when his fucking phone went off. She braced both hands on his hips to keep him from moving as she started bobbing, but the ringtone was Hux and he _had_ to answer it.

  
“Sweetheart...oh god. Fuck, sweetheart, that’s my manager. I have to answer.” She didn’t immediately stop. “Fuck, _please,_ sweetheart. He’s probably freaking out with the way I ran after you.”

She bobbed just a few more times and he was ready to say fuck it and just let the phone ring, but then she let him slip from her mouth with the same kind of pop that he had with her tit earlier and fished around in his jeans for his phone before tossing it to him.

He grabbed it and went to answer when her mouth was on him again and he forgot to answer as the ringing stopped. It started immediately again. “Baby, I have to get this, please...”

She looked up at him, sliding her mouth all over him, as well as her tongue and the phone stopped ringing again. Only to start up a third time. “Rey, _please_.”

She drew her mouth off him, but pumped him a few times with a small hand that barely reached around the girth of him. “So answer,” she said. “He’s getting pretty insistent.”

“But...”

“Just make it a quick conversation.” And he was disappearing between her lips again.

Ben licked his lips a little desperate, but it was clear that she wasn’t going to stop, so as the phone stopped and started again for a fourth time, he swiped the answer button.

  
_“There_ you fucking are! What the hell, Solo!”

“Hux—”

“Where the fuck did you run off to? _Why_ the fuck? Who was that poor girl you were chasing? Do you know how bad this looks for you?!’

“Armita—”

“Don’t even get my started on the PR nightmare this is going to be. You have a fucking movie coming out, Solo! How is this—”

“ _Would you fucking listen to me!?!”_

There was silence on the other end of the line and Ben opened his mouth to talk, but his breath got lodged in his throat as Rey’s tongue swirled over the head of his cock and he hissed.

“Are you alright, Ben?” Hux asked. “You sound...strained.”

Ben licked his lips and started over. “Remember in the barracks when we wanted privacy we say that we ordered ‘a fucking pizza?’”

“Yeeeees...”

Ben started to continue, but then his cock was down her fucking throat. Ben’s head snapped up as she looked up at him, her lips nearly touching the base of his cock and fuck him, her eyes were smirking at him. And then she swallowed.

_“I ordered a fucking deep dish!”_ he gasped.

“Understood.” And the line went dead.

Ben tossed the phone away, uncaring on if it broke or or not. His hand flew to her head and his fingers dug into her hair, gripping it tightly. She let him out of her throat for a moment, moaning a little around him, only making him tighten his hold in her hair. Then she took him back down her throat again and had him gasping and letting out a litany of fucks and shits and _oh my god, you’re unreal_.

Right about the time where he was going to drag her off his cock for fear of coming down her throat, she came up for air, stroking him a few times with her hand. It appeared that she had every intention of making him come down her throat, but that wasn’t what Ben wanted, so he sat up, grabbing for her. “I need to be inside you,” he murmured, dragging her back up onto the bed.

“But—”

“Rey, I need you.”

She smiled at the softness of his voice and nodded, shimmying down her jeans and panties and kicking them off and straddled his lips. Tempted as he was to let her ride him, again, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He wanted her under him, pinned down so that he could fuck her into the mattress when he got desperate to come in her. Speaking of...

“Protection,” he asked, rolling her so she was on her back again.

“Clean,” she murmured, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his lips to hers. “Birth control.”

He didn’t ask any more questions. He moved smoothly between her legs, and angled himself against her, sliding his cock back and forth between her folds.”

Rey was panting, her hands everywhere, nails gliding and digging at intervals against his skin. “Ben, please don’t tease right now.”

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips briefly. “Just getting nice and slick for you to take me.”

He felt her shudder against him, and she nodded, shifting her up a little so that when he was ready, he slid into her slowly, but with only a little resistance. Her breathing hitched when he bottomed out, and turned her head to the side to bite her knuckles. Ben used the opportunity to lean down and run his lips along the long muscle of her neck. As tight as she was around him, he needed a moment, too but it didn't take him much time. 

He started a slow pace at first. Just shallow thrusts that had her breath hitching and her hand scrabbling for his forearms to ground herself with. He could feel the ripples of reaction from her body as he moved in her and as their bodies became accustomed to each other, his thrusts lengthened, though he kept the same speed. Rey moved under him so well, arching her back so that her nipples brushed against his chest, two little points sliding back and forth as he moved. When she arched her back her hips would shift and the angle would change. Her voice would always hitch at the new sensations, turning from a low level hum of pleasure to a gasping moan for a few moments before going back.

As she found a rhythm with him that kept them both feeling good, her hands were everywhere. They moved from his forearms where they were braced on either side of her shoulders and slid up his biceps and to his shoulders, her nails digging in a little as gasped at the end of a thrust and clutched at him with both hands and cunt. Then they moved up, along his neck and up into his hair where she gripped him by the roots and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. They moaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues moving together as their bodies moved.

From then her hands came down to his chest and around and over his ribs. He thrust a little harder into her at the unexpected ticklishness he felt that and once more she was gasping and clawing him. When he resumed the previous pace, so too did her hands continue. As she dragged her nails lightly down to his hips, she brought her knees up toward her chest, changing the angle again and her hands went straight for his ass, digging in to pull their pelvises flush each time he drove into her. And that was it. That was the perfect angle for them, and again, they were both gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths, though Rey followed it up with a command.

“Ben! F-faster! Harder! Please!”

With no hesitation, Ben sat up a little so he was balanced on his fists. He swept each arm under her knees so she could rest them and he pulled out just to the head of his cock before thrusting his hips back against her hard. He did it again, gauging the length of room he had to work with, and then he rolled into a brutal pace. He was desperate for her now, just like he knew he would be and he felt that he had teased them both enough for them to race head-long to the edge.

He felt her nearing the edge faster than he was, which was a relief. Not that he wouldn’t have taken care of her after, but he really wanted to feel her come apart round his cock even more than he did with his fingers. He felt the tightening of her walls and the way her hips alternately shied away from and met him at each thrust. He felt the quiver as it rolled into a flutter that rolled into a rhythmic clenching until finally, with a little keen, her entire pelvis tightened up. Her back arched and her hands were back on his forearms, nails digging in, this time going deep enough to break the skin. The bends in her knees clamped down on his elbows; it almost made his arms bend and he would have collapsed on her. But he had more important things to worry about.

As her keens turned into a mantra of his name over and over again, her inner walls clutched at him so tightly it was nearly impossible to fuck her through it, though he managed. He was rewarded for his efforts when her gasps and moaning of his name that had been slowing and calming, suddenly crescendoed into a near screaming of his name on her lips. The combination sent him over his own edge of orgasm. He had to let her legs go as his body now tightened up and she wrapped them around his waist again. As the waved rolled over him, he fell into the cradle of her hips and let himself release into her body, shivering as he emptied himself. 

Rey tightened around him again, but this time it felt intentional as he thrust just a few more times into her. It felt like she was milking him with her body and he shuddered again, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her. For a long time, longer than Ben could determine without a clock, they just lay together. Rey’s hands moved lightly over him, running through his hair, gently pushing it out of his face. Her fingertips sometimes ran down his neck to his shoulder, but she kept her hands on him, and while she had let her legs unwind from his waist, her knees still cradled his hips.

“That was the best sex of my life,” he murmured against the skin of her throat. “Not that there’s been a whole lot of that.”

Her hands continued to stroke him along his arms and shoulders. “Same for me, and there’s been...more than I care to admit right now.”

Ben lifted his head at the uncertainty in her voice at the omission. He looked into her eyes and brought a hand to her jaw to pull her against his mouth for a kiss. “Doesn’t matter.” he murmured. “Not now. Just right now matters.”

She smiled at him and nodded once and he laid his head back down on her shoulder, mouth resting against her neck. They laid together and Ben watched as the sunlight on the wall slowly shifted down until it faded and then the gold of the sunlight started to turn to the blue of twilight. He was content to lay there, but it felt like she was getting fidgety and he sat up, shifting off of her. She smiled up at him gratefully. Not in a thank god, please get out of my apartment, but in a thank god I have to pee kind of way and he snickered as she ran across the room and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Ben got up as well, but only as long as it took to locate his phone (not broken) and lay back in the bed. He heard the water running from the bathroom, so took a quick glance through his notifications.

_It’s been four hours, Solo. Jfc did she kill you?_

**_Damn near. Will text when heading out._ **

_Understood._

Ben set the phone down as Rey came out of the bathroom and he turned onto his side, head propped up on a hand. She smiled back at him and climbed into the bed, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Did you call your manager back?”

He pressed another kiss to her lips before he answered. “Text. He’s fine.”

She narrowed her eyes a little at him, though her lips stayed curled and she put another peck on his lips. “Did you tell him I was deepthroating you when you said _deep_ dish?”

Ben pinched his lips together and squeezed his eyes close, holding back a bark of laughter. “Ah...yeah. I kind of did.”

Rey snickered and laid herself down, molding her body to his. “Well that explains why he hung up so fast.”

Ben wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. “It’s a guy thing. It also means he’s going to respect the hell out of you.”

Rey covered her face. “Oh my god, I’m never going to be able to look that man in the face.”

Ben chuckled. “Well, you’re going to have to.”

“Why’s that?”

Ben blinked and pulled away just a little to look at her. She looked up at him with guileless eyes. Did she really think...? He pulled her back against him and said. “Well I supposed that’s going to depend on your answer to my next question.”

“What question?”

He tucked his chin so he could kiss the top of her head. “Will you go to the award show with me?”

“Which one?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused because the next one wasn’t for another several months. She tilted back to look at him and he let her.

“All of them?” he said, smiling softly. “Forever?”

Her eyes went from narrowed to wide in less than a second. “I...uh.” She closed her mouth. Opened it again. Closed it again. Then, “That sounds like a marriage proposal.”

He smiled broadly. “I do have a ring at home.”

If it was possible, her eyes went wider. “I mean...what?”

Ben’s smile softened and he took a deep breath before letting it out slow. “Rey, I’ve wanted to marry you since our first kiss. Nothing has changed in twenty years.”

She gaped at him. “But...but we were kids!”

Ben nodded. “I know. And we’ve grown up apart for our entire adult lives. We are completely different people now than who we were then. But, your soul didn’t change.”

“You can’t know that,” she said shaking her head, but she wasn’t pulling away or pushing him away. Nothing about what she was doing was saying ‘no.’

Ben nodded again. “I do know. I know because I still love you. Just like I told you down stairs. I love you.” He let go of her long enough to wrap his hands around her tiny neck and pull her face in for a soft kiss before letting her go again, this time leaving her the room to escape, just in case he was reading her wrong. “I just know, Rey. Can’t you feel it, too?”

She ducked her head a little, but again didn’t try to escape. In fact, she moved in closer to him and he let his arms fall lightly around her. “Yeah. I can.” Then just barely a whisper. “I still love you, too.”

Ben could help the grin that burst out on his face and he pulled away from her so he could look down at her face again. She was blushing, but she had a small smile on her lips that bloomed into a grin matching his when she saw his face.

Ben swooped down and took possession of her lips in the deepest, longest kiss of his life and didn’t pull away until breathing became imperative. She was panting just as hard when he let them up for air, but she was still grinning at him, still as happy as him and that’s all that mattered. He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking a lock behind her ear. “So, I don’t live in this city, but I think it would be better if I just got a plane ticket as soon as I get home and bring the ring back myself so I can properly ask you to marry me.”

Rey smirked. “Whatever you wanna do, Mr. Rich and Famous Actor-Man. I’m just a humble little fan over here in my little tiny apartment in my medium sized city.”

Ben laughed. “Yes, well, I’d do anything for my number one fan. Especially if I can marry her.”

And Ben had never seen anything more beautiful than the smile of her face. Not even the sunset that witnessed their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! I hope you enjoyed it~! And remember, always feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are lovely, comments are delightful, and MOAR is always an inspiration~!


End file.
